1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to valve assemblies and, more particularly, to a butterfly discharge valve assembly for use with liquid bulk containers.
2. Discussion
Valve assemblies are useful in a wide variety of applications where the flow of liquids or semi-solids must be controlled or interrupted. In particular, discharge valves are useful when used in connection with liquid bulk containers. Such containers typically may store up to 350 gallons or more of liquid material. Due to their large size and weight, such containers are not easily tipped or otherwise turned upside down for drainage purposes. As such, a discharge valve located at or near the bottom of such a container is extremely useful in allowing such a container to be drained quickly and easily without having to tilt or tip the container at various angles to accomplish evacuation of its contents. An example of a large, liquid bulk container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,519, to Voorheis, Jr., issued Dec. 27, 1988, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Since liquid bulk containers are not easily evacuated by means other than a valve at or near their bottom or base portions, it becomes important to have a valve assembly that provides a leak-proof seal. A discharge valve which leaks could seriously compromise the efficiency of a liquid bulk container, since the container might have to be immediately evacuated or other measures taken to control the leakage.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a valve assembly capable of providing a leak-proof seal for the contents of a large, liquid bulk container.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a valve assembly which is capable of being opened and closed relatively quickly and easily in the event that a discharge of the contents of such a container must be interrupted quickly for any reason.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a valve assembly which may be manufactured relatively easily and inexpensively so as to permit disposal of the valve assembly along with the container if disposal of the container is so desired.